Wings of Night
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: AU Things are as normal as they can be for Daisuke Niwa, besides having the DNA of Dark Mousy in him. Find out what happens when a woman Dark once had feelings for in the long forgotten past shows up. Is she... more inside
1. Memories Past, Lost Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from D. N. Angel. Nor do I hold any contract or ownership over the voices of the actors.

**Claimer: The artifact and Meiko and Ebony both belong to me I created them. Also the song in this chapter was written by yours truly hope you like it.**

**Summary: AU **Things are as normal as they can be for Daisuke Niwa, besides having the DNA of Dark Mousy in him. Find out what happens when a woman Dark once had feelings for in the long forgotten past shows up. Is she really real or is this a trap set by Krad to catch Dark? (No she has nothing to do with the woman who looks like Risa.)

(**A/N: **Quick little note: When Dark is talking to Daisuke from inside it will be written like this: **'Dark' **or if they are just Dark's thoughts.

When Daisuke is talking to Dark from inside it will be written like this: _'Daisuke'_ or if they are just Daisuke's thoughts.

The same thing from above works with the two characters I created. Only when Ebony talks from inside of Meiko etc. it will look like this: '**_Ebony'_**)

(**A/N: **We all know that the very talented, **Kevin Corn **and **Vic Mignogna **do the voices of Daisuke and Dark. So I would like to give a little more life to my characters, by casting the voices of **Caitlin Glass **and **Colleen Clinkenbeard as** Meiko and Ebony)

**Title: Wings of Night**

**Stage 1: Memories Past, **_Lost Love_

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

_A gently rain steadily fell down on the two still forms just outside of the towns museum. One figure was that of a young woman her long purple strands of hair blew with the breeze that had come with the rain. While two sad dark brown eyes stared at the young man who stood in front of her. His own short long violet colored hair was being whipped in the breeze as well. However, his violet eyes did not mirror the sadness that was in the young woman's. They seemed to shine with sureness as well as something more; perhaps it was a glimmer of uncertainly that seemed to be shinnying out._

_Her voice was soft like a flower petal as she spoke to the thief that stood before her._

_"You have the statute that you came here for I suppose you will be going now."_

_"Yep it looks that way, but I want to thank you for this little beauty. I'm sure I know just the place for it."_

_The smirk on Dark's face seemed to get washed away with the quickly down pouring rain. Why did this woman look so sad, then again he was still trying to figure out why she hadn't tried to stop him?_

_**'What is this, why do I feel like I should do something to put a smile on her face?'**_

_Dark was knocked out of his thoughts as the young woman spoke to him once more as he turned to leave. _

_"Wait Phantom Thief Dark, there something I want to give to you."_

_Dark just smirk at her again._

_"I'm sure I would love it too, but I just don't have the time."_

_Before Dark had a chance to react, the young woman was standing right in front of him._

_"You know Dark I've always believed that everyone has some one who shares the same heart as them, and I just wanted to give you this."_

_Suddenly the stunning young woman's soft rose like lips were pressed against Dark's. Then in a blink of an eye she was gone._

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Dark's eyes snapped open as he quickly looked around the room he was in. He was confused at first and then he realized something, he was in Daisuke's room. Matter of fact he was in Daisuke's bed.

"How did I end up outside of Daisuke? Hey Daisuke you awake kid? Daisuke?"

_'Uhhh, just ten more minutes mom.'_

"If the kid is a sleep and not dreaming about Risa then how did I. That dream I had could it have? No that's impossible it was just an old memory finding it's way back, into my dreams. Why though is a pretty good question?"

Dark sighed as he sat up in Daisuke's bed.

"There is one little problem, explaining to Daiki and Emiko why I'm here now instead of Daisuke."

Dark yawned as he lifted his arms over his head and stretched.

"Oh well guess I'll worry about all that tomorrow, might as well get some shut eye."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Daisuke yawned as he made his way down the stairs the next morning. As far as he knew he had slept pretty well last night. So why was it he felt tired this morning?

"Good morning, mom, grandpa." Daisuke spoke in between yawns.

Emiko looked over at Daisuke with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Daisuke, sweetie are you feeling alright this morning?"

Daisuke did his best to smile at his mother as he spoke to her.

"No I'm alright mom, I'm just a little tried that's all mom. I'll be alright I promise."

Daisuke then looked down at his watch for a moment his eyes widened when he saw what time it was.

"Aaaaaahahgh! I'm going to be late again, bye mom see you at five twenty."

With that said Daisuke hurried out the door. Emiko frowned as she looked after her son.

"Dad, I'm worried about Dai. He looked exhausted you don't think we've been working him to hard do you?"

Daiki continued to read the newspaper as he answered his daughter.

"You worry too much Emiko, I'm sure Daisuke is just fine. Besides he has to be we have him stealing the Pearl Swan of Gin Lake, tonight you know."

Emiko nodded to her father.

"Yes, know but I still can help but worry about him."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Niwa, hey Niwa are you alright?"

Daisuke's garnet colored eyes widened as he noticed who was speaking to him. His face flushed just a little as he stared at the girl standing in front of him.

"AAaaahhh! Riku huh hi there, I uh didn't see you there, sorry."

Riku stared back at back at Daisuke her brown eyes looking at him curiously.

"Are you alright Niwa? You look like you're tired."

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head as he smiled back at Riku.

"No, no I'm fine really. I'm alright. Uh, well I've got to run catch you later Riku."

Without looking behind him Daisuke took off toward the school's entrance.

_'Aw man why did I blush like that when I looked up at Miss Harada's older sister Riku?'_

**'I bet I know the answer to that question, you're such a little sucker. Aw could it be that you have hidden feelings for Riku as well. You poor little guy'**

_'AAAaahhh. Dark what did you just say? No, no, no I only have feelings for Miss Harada there's no way I could have feelings for Miss Harada's older sister.'_

**'You're in such denial. Admit it you've got it in for the both of them, and here I thought I was the stud. Way to go Daisuke.'**

_'Cut it out Dark, I do not so stop it. Okay.' _

**'Aw it looks like I struck nerve. Alright I can take a hint.'**

_'That Dark can sure be a pain sometimes.'_

**'Hey, I heard that Daisuke.'**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**Newscast:**_

"We have just received another warning letter from Dark."

_"**I intend on making the Pearl Swan Goddess of Gin Lake mine. Look for my coming at ten thirty tonight."**_

_**Dark**_

"There you have it folks it's another warning letter from Dark. The only other question we have to ask is will Dark be caught this time, or will he elude the police once more?"

**_Newscast End_**

Daisuke sighed as he walked through the front door.

"I'm home mom."

'_Well at least I get a break before I need to go out stealing tonight. That's a relief that'll give me a chance to take a nap.'_

Daisuke sat his bag down and then sat himself down on the couch, before swinging his legs out on the couch to lie down.

"I'll just lie here for a little bit and then I'll get ready for tonight."

Before Daisuke knew it he had fallen asleep, and slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Emiko came out of the kitchen to greet Daisuke.

"Dai, sweetie dinner is almost ready."

Emiko then noticed that Daisuke was asleep on the couch.

"Huh, he's asleep. I hope Dai isn't coming down with something. That would be just terrible."

She then reached a hand out gently and touched his forehead.

"Oh good it doesn't seem like he has a fever, I was starting to worry. I think I'll just let him sleep for a bit and then give him his dinner."

"Sweet dreams Dai sweetie heart."

If only Daisuke's mother knew what was to come, then she would have thought twice before mentioning dreams out loud.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Daisuke yawned as he sat up on the couch; he then stretched his arms up over his head.

"That nap was just what I needed I feel a whole lot better now."

"Dai sweetie, are you awake? You're dinner is going to get cold, if you don't come and eat it soon."

Daisuke smiled in the direction of the kitchen as he stood up from the couch.

"Right mom, I'm coming."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After a peaceful dinner with his mother and grandfather, Daisuke headed up stairs to change his clothes and slip into one of Dark's thieving outfits. The collar of the outfit was a midnight blue that just blended in perfectly with the black of the outfit. The midnight blue trim, then ran down the center of the uniform, as well as a midnight blue band that encircled the biceps of the arm.

"Well here we go, I guess right Dark?"

**"Yep I guess we are, you sure you're ready for this Daisuke?"**

Daisuke was taken by surprise by the caring tone in Dark's voice.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Is there something else that's different about this time?"

**"No not really just keeping you on your toes is all."**

Daisuke however wasn't sure he believed him.

_'Why is it I get the feeling that there's something he's not telling me?'_

A few minutes later, Dark was standing inside of Daisuke's bedroom.

**"Looks like it's time to go get that swan. So let's go Daisuke."**

_'Right, um…Dark you don't think we'll have any problems stealing the swan do you?'_

Daisuke was take by surprise by Dark's response, earlier he had seemed worried about him and now.

**"You're not scared now are you Daisuke?"**

_'No, no I'm not scared I was just wondering that's all.'_

**"Well there's no need for you to worry everything will be fine. I promise you Daisuke."**

However, there was no way for Dark to truly know what was going to happen, that night nor to protect Daisuke from it. It was just one of those things that would just have to happen first.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**_Newscast:_**

"Police are waiting inside and around the perimeter of the cities central park, where the Pearl Swan of Gin Lake resides. Sources are still unsure of how exactly it is that Phantom Thief Dark, plans on stealing the pearl swan. However police are awaiting the time given in the warning letter, ten- thirty o' clock. Once again will the mysteries Thief make a get away or will he be caught at last?"

"I'm Stacey Hara reporting back to the station."

_**End Newscast**_

Emiko glanced over at her father, as the newscast flashed across the screen. She herself was starting to wonder how Dark and her son were going to manage to snag this artifact.

"Dad, do you really think that Dark and Dai will be alright?"

Her father however, seemed to have more confidence then she did in them.

"Don't you worry about a thing Emiko, I'm sure Dark and Daisuke with be more then all right."

Emiko sighed as she looked out the window out into the starry night.

"I just hope you right Dad."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Daisuke couldn't help but voice some of his concerns as they headed toward the park.

_'Hey Dark are you sure we'll be okay? I mean the swan we're supposed to steal is in a gazebo that sits on top of the lake in the center of the park.' _

Dark on the other hand just smirked as he answered Daisuke's question.

**"You worry too much Daisuke, don't worry I have it all planned out. Everything will be fine, we'll have the pearl swan before you know it; I promise you."**

However, there was no way for Dark to truly know what was going to happen within the next few minutes. He could only hope that everything would go off as well as it, almost always did. Yet there was no true way for him to know the answer to what he was seeking. The only thing he could do was wait things out and see what happened.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**"Meiko you can do it, we've only got a little farther to go."**

A young woman with honey colored eyes and long flowing fawn colored hair hurried on down the road.

"What if we don't make it, what if you miss your chance to be happy?"

There was a soft giggle before a woman's voice replied back.

**"Having the chance to know you Meiko has always made me happy, as for giving up my chance to ensnare him. I'll just have to wait another century or so no big deal." **

The young woman named Meiko just shook her head.

"No we'll make it, I made a promise and I plan one keeping it. I may have free will in some things, but I don't when it comes to the love of the heart."

The shadowed woman knew that Meiko was telling the truth. To give up on seeing him again after all of these years would be like giving up on Meiko, it was something she wasn't about to do.

**_'I wish there was more I could do to free us from this curse, but there isn't so for you I will find Dark Mousy even if it only means that I be come whole with you._**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"_We're closing in on the park aren't we Dark."_

**"You bet Daisuke, now would you just relax. Nothing is going to happen so stop being a worry wart."**

No matter how much Dark teased Daisuke, he to felt the same strange feeling. A strange pull from deep inside pulling him toward Gin Lake, just what was going on here.

**'Don't you worry Daisuke I'll protect you I promise.'**

**"All right Daisuke here we go there's nothing to it. We've done things like this loads of time's"**

Daisuke however didn't sound as confident as Dark was.

_"Yeah, sure lot's of times, just nothing like this one."_

Dark however made this the perfect time not to pay any attention to Daisuke. Then all of a sudden as Dark and Daisuke get closer to Gin Lake a strange fog seemed to come and cover the whole area.

_"Dark look at all this fog where did it all come from, I don't like the feeling I'm getting now. Something just doesn't feel right Dark what should we do?"_

For once in a very long time, Dark had to agree with Daisuke. Something was defiantly going on around, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what it was.

**'That scent, it's the smell of lilac and honeysuckle. Why does it seem like I know it from some where?'**

The fog drifted down over Dark and Daisuke, their body pulsed with a blue light as a warning shot through Dark.

**"Daisuke hold on tight this might be a bumper ride tonight then I thought. This doesn't feel like some thing Satoshi would do."**

After landing on the ground, Dark look around his surroundings, Daisuke voice his worry as he and Dark took in the situation.

_"Dark all these people are they?"_

**"No it looks like they're just sleeping, that's all."**

_"Will they all be all right Dark? _

Dark smiled at Daisuke's words, the kid really did put people before himself.

**"Just relax Daisuke; all of them will be fine. In fact I'm sure as soon as this fog clears they will all awake up."**

Daisuke started to process what he had just heard Dark say, that's when the thought hit him.

_"Hey Dark, this fog if it's what put all these people... doesn't it mean we're in danger too."_

That thought hadn't come to Dark yet, it could mean that he and Daisuke were in trouble.

**"Daisuke, how are you feeling?"**

_"I'm all right, right now Dark. It's just if we're here too long."_

**"No need to explain Daisuke I understand, the sooner we get the Pearl Swan the better."**

Dark started to run toward the temple that held the century old swan inside of it. He would grab the swan and then they would be out of here. Just as Dark wrapped his fingers around the swan, he felt the strange pulse again.

**'There it is again what the heck is going on here?'**

"**Hey Daisuke you okay? Daisuke?"**

There was no response at first, and then the muffled, pained voice of Daisuke was heard.

_"Uh, Dark what's going on it hurts, so tired too what's wrong with me?"_

**"Are you in that much pain Daisuke? Don't worry we'll be out of here in no time."**

This time however, there was no response from Daisuke which only served to worry Dark more about his young tamer.

**"Daisuke are you all right? Daisuke, answer me damn it. DAISUKE!"**

There was a flash of bright blue light as Dark felt himself pass through something.

**'I've loss commutation with Daisuke, this is not good. I can still feel his presence inside of me. He seems to be unconscious, well at least I won't be worrying about where he was taken too.'**

**"Well Daisuke at least you're asleep right now, so that just means it's me that has to get us out of here. That is as soon as I figure out where here is."**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_"Is that him, the only we've been looking for, Dark Mousy?"_

There was a belief moment of silence, before Meiko's question was answered.

**_"Yes Meiko that's him Phantom Thief Dark Mousy, it's been over forty years since I've seen him but I could never for get his handsome face."_**

Two violet strands of hair frame the face of a stunning young woman, dressed in tight black clothing. As her dark brown eyes took in Darks form from below. It was clear now that Dark was trying to resist the pull of the magic that was in the fog.

_"Ebony, you and Dark were apart of an art work right? If this doesn't work then the two of us will die right."_

**_"Yes Meiko, both dark and I were a part of an art work just not the same art work. As for you're other question don't worry about it everything is going to be fine."_**

_**'We were almost together once Dark, we are of the same molding. If he hadn't been so arrogant you and I could have been happy.'**_

Ebony glanced to her side as she spoke,

**_"All right Wen it's time to go."_**

"KuuuuKou."

A small grey rabbit with emerald colored eyes and long droopy ears, bounced up and down as it gave Ebony its answer. Running towards the end of the look out peak, Wen quickly transformed into a pair of dark violet wings.

**_"You ready Meiko it's time for us to go and catch us a work of art or two."_**

She could only hope that all of this would work out in the end, she really hated to say this, but Dark was there only salvation.

**_'Dark I only wish I knew where you're heart lies now. Does Rika Harada still hold you heart completely even after all of these years?'_**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Dark winced for a moment as he did his best to fight again the magical element inside of the fog.

**"Well…so much for me toughing this one out, the magic in this fog is starting to drain me of my energy."**

That's when the thought hit him, just why hadn't he that of this before.

**'I didn't think the swan had this kind of power. That's because it doesn't something else is the cause of all this.'**

With the pearl swan safe inside of his bag, Dark felt himself fall on one knee. His right hand dug into the ground, as he tried to pull himself back onto his feet. Sweat was slowly starting to bead across his forehead and the sides of his face.

**"I can't allow myself to give in if I do then that will give whoever is doing this the upper hand."**

His body was starting to sag toward the ground and this time Dark showed no sign of stopping himself. Off in the distance Dark saw the silhouette of a young woman running towards him. In his now weak and vulnerable condition, Dark was able to whisper one name as the figure was mere inches away from him.

**"Rika."**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"That was cruel Ebony I can't believe you made me do that."

Ebony sighed from her place inside of Meiko. Meiko did have a point she had given her control again without warning, but she had to know and now she did. Rika Harada still tore at the sides of his Dark.

**_"I said that I was sorry Meiko, when I saw him up close I just panicked. I was afraid that if he saw me, forget it."_**

After a few moments Ebony spoke to Meiko again.

_**"So how is he?"**_

Meiko smiled at the caring ness that was inside of Ebony's question.

"He's fine Ebony, we'd better get moving if we want to get them out of here, before he wakes up."

Meiko soon found herself drawn toward Dark; she brought a slim finger up to brush stray strands of hair away from his face. Looking down at him now, Meiko realized just how much of a fallen angel Dark looked like. A sharp pain shot through Meiko's chest causing her to winced and cry out as she held her chest.

**_"MEIKO, Meiko are you alright what happened?"_**

"Nothing happened; I'm fine really it's probably from me getting all worked up."

**_'It's our curse the more time that goes by the more pain you're in. Please forgive me Dark, but I will not let Meiko die even if it means I have to trick you into loving her and me again.'_**

In a blink of an eye Ebony's long violet locks where blowing gently in the wind as she look down at Dark. She then carefully lifted him up into her arms; her chocolate orbs then glanced down at Wen.

_**"With, is all yours Wen." **_

Wen simply nodded as she hopped up next too With. Ebony watched as Wen did her best to carry With the two really did look cute together.

**_"This is going to be a long walk home. That is if you won't mind giving us a hand a little bit later."_**

"Kuku."

Ebony smiled at Wen for a moment, but that smile was bittersweet. If none of this worked, then she and Meiko wouldn't exist any longer. Who would watch out for Wen then, it was just something that Ebony didn't want to think about right now.

**_Come on Wen, it's time we went home."_**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_I let darkness take me away_

_Until I'm found by that blinding light_

_I am darkness I belong in the dark _

_Then why does this wondrous light follow me?_

Dark winced as he felt his body connected with something hard. He slowly opened his violet orbs to take in his surroundings. It was a sea of blue light that seemed to stretch for miles.

**"Just where am I? What is this place? Daisuke are you alright, Daisuke answer me."**

The only thing that answered him back was the sound of his own voice. The memory of what had happened to him slowly started to come back. His dark amethyst orbs widened when he remembered the Pearl Swan, he and Daisuke had been in the middle of stealing. Quickly grabbing the bag off his shoulder, Dark sighs in relief seeing that the swan is still where he had placed it.

**"Well whoever knocked us out didn't take the swan, so what was it they were after?"**

**'Daisuke.'**

_Finding a purpose within myself_

_Never seeing that I'm whole already_

_Always seeking answers _

_Never really looking for the truth_

Looking out across the wide sea of blue, Dark catches sight of something floating out in the sea. Realizing what it is, Dark hurries towards it the sound of water splashing from under his feet is heard as he hurries on his way.

**"Daisuke is that you? Daisuke."**

His eyes widen as he likes down at Daisuke's pale face. His clothes are soaked with water, how though is something that Dark had yet to figure out. They were surrounded by a sea of nothingness so where did the water come from. As Dark lifted Daisuke into his arms clear water cascaded away from Daisuke.

**"Just what the heck is going on here? You hang in there Daisuke I've got'cha now."**

_Where's my shining light, my ray of hope_

_The tides going out and I'm sailing with it_

_Some one come and led me back home_

_To where I belong_

A coughing sound brought Dark's eyes back down to Daisuke.

"-ark, is that you? Boy am I –ald to see you."

**"Hey take it easy there Daisuke; your spirit has been under a lot of stress."**

**"Now that I know you're safe, let's find a way out of here."**

Dark surveyed the area around them, and did like what he saw, which was absolutely nothing. Before Dark had walked too far with Daisuke, Daisuke screamed out a warning.

"Look out Dark."

A swirling blue and white wave came crashing down toward them.

**"Well this was a little unexpected, hang on tight to me Daisuke."**

"How Dark we'll both drown."

**"Just hang on and hold your breath just in case. This dimension we're in is where unfinished works of art go. How we got here is a whole other mystery."**

Dark then noticed a figure on dark wings coming in closer to them.

**_"Dark, hurry take my hand."_**

**"Ebony, but how?"**

_**"There's not a lot of time to explain, just take my hand please Dark."**_

Dark's hand reached out towards hers just as the wave came crashing down on them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: **There's your starting chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. No pairings as of yet, I'll post them later. Send me your ideas kay.

Ja ne!

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)

19


	2. Safe Wings, Tainted Gift

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim over the original characters of D. N. Angel.

**Claimer: **I do however own Meiko Sayotai and Ebony.

(**A/N: **I'm so happy to see that there are some people who have found this story and have enjoyed it."

_**Last time in Wings of Night:**_

A swirling blue and white wave came crashing down toward them.

**"Well this was a little unexpected, hang on tight to me Daisuke."**

"How Dark; we'll both drown."

**"Just hang on and hold your breath just in case. This dimension we're in is where unfinished works of art go. How we got here is a whole other mystery."**

Dark then noticed a figure on dark wings coming in closer to them.

_**"Dark, hurry take my hand."**_

**"Ebony, but how is that possible?"**

_**"There's not a lot of time to explain, just take my hand please Dark."**_

Dark's hand reached out towards hers just as the wave came crashing down on them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 2: Safe Wings, **_Tainted Gift_

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Emiko jumped as two strong gentle hands, placed themselves on her shoulders. She didn't mean to jump it was just that she couldn't relax till her baby was home safe.

"Oh Kosuke, you startled me."

"Dark and Daisuke still aren't back?"

Emiko shook her head, "No they haven't, Kosuke I'm starting to worry."

"I'm sure Daisuke's fine; you're just worrying to much that's all."

Emiko sighed as she leaned in to Kosuke's embrace.

"Oh Kosuke, I do hope you're right."

_'So do I Emiko, so do I.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**"Dark, take my hand hurry."**_

Without another word Dark reached out to take Ebony's hand, just as their hands touched the strange huge wave came crashing down toward them. Pulling up into the air with Dark and Daisuke in her arms Ebony took off to a safer place for them to land. Once they where on safe ground Ebony pulled a violet feather out and began opening a doorway to the living world.

After opening the portal Ebony looked toward her back.

_**"Alright, Wen I know this will be asking a lot, but I need you to carry Daisuke for me."**_

"Kukukkuu."

Ebony then smiled at Wen's concern, her dark eyes seemed to be smiling at Wen.

_**"Thanks Wen, and don't worry I'll be fine."**_

"Kuku."

_**'Meiko, we're going to have to make our own wings. Are you going to be alright with that?'**_

_"Yes, I'll be alright."_

_**"Alright, then let's get these guys home."**_

Two large beautiful dark violet wings sprang out from Ebony's back. Just as she was about to take off the sound of Dark's voice came to Ebony's ears.

**"You…know you don't need to carry me."**

Dark winced in pain for a moment.

"**I'm perfectly…able to…do it myself."**

His words only caused Ebony to giggle lightly.

_**"Of course you are Dark and if I sat you on your feet, you'd fall flat on your face."**_

Ebony then looked down at Dark's face; his eyes at the moment were closed.

_**"You can at least allow me to get you and your tamer home."**_

At Ebony's words Dark opened his eyes as his two dark violet orbs search for Daisuke. Once his eyes fell on to Daisuke's unconscious form, which was now in the arms of a carbon copy of Ebony.

**"Daisuke is he?"**

_**"He'll be fine for now. Now you need to save what little strength you have left."**_

Without wasting another minute, Ebony took off through the open doorway, with Wen following right behind her.

**"This is kind of embarrassing, but oh well at least my rescuer is good on the eyes."**

_**"You shouldn't be joking like that at least not in the condition that you're in."**_

Dark did his best to give Ebony a sly smile.

**"Just call me a stickler for pain." **

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Satoshi did his best to pull himself up and off of the ground.

"Krad, what did you do to Daisuke Niwa? Answer me now."

_"You want to know what I did Master Satoshi? Alright I'll tell you, I removed him from Dark's body and sent him into another dimension. Unfortunately, Dark Mousy's compassion toward his tamer caused him to be thrown into the dimension as well."_

Satoshi couldn't believe what he was hearing, Dark and Niwa were gone. No it couldn't be true.

"You bastard, how could you?"

Krad smirked at the pain and discomfort Satoshi was now feeling.

_"Very easily if you really must know, there is no love lost between Dark and myself."_

Even if Krad did think he had won there was no way that he was going to let him keep going.

"You should know by now Krad that Dark and Niwa aren't that easy to get rid of."

His thoughts soon led him else where.

_'Be safe Niwa, for now that's all I can do."_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Once her feet gently touch down on the ground, Ebony then carefully laid Dark on the ground. Wen did the same thing with Daisuke, once his body touched the ground, it started to become transparent; Dark noticed it as well.

**"We have to…return Daisuke's soul back…into his body."**

Ebony just nodded her head, She knew that Dark was right. Daisuke's soul needed to be returned into his body along side Dark's.

_**"I'm not really sure what magic it was that displaced the two of you, but I will do what I can to fix it." **_

Closing her chocolate orbs for a minute, Ebony then focused her energy into the feather that lay before her.

_**"Spirits from the past and present, guide this soul back into the body in which it was born."**_

There was a flash of light and then Daisuke's soul vanished. Just as Ebony knelt down to help Dark up, he held up a hand to stop her.

**"Wait…something doesn't feel right, Daisuke should have been reset in his body. Something is trying…to pull us apart from each other."**

Ebony frowned at Dark's pained words, she had been afraid something like that would happen. If she knew just what had been done, she could have fixed it easily.

_**"Try to hold on Dark, to yourself and to Daisuke. I need to get you somewhere safe."**_

Ebony's eyes scanned the area she was in; she wasn't that familiar with everything here yet.

**"With…With can help you make it back to the Niwa's home. Aaarugh."**

Dark cried out as something seemly pierced his chest. His action only caused Ebony to worry about him more.

_"Ebony, I think I know where Daisuke lives I can help."_

"Kukuku."

Was the response from both With and Wen.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Oh no, it can't be Daisuke, and Dark."

Her to bright emerald orbs were now dancing with worry as the three remaining Niwa family members stared at her. Emiko was the first to question Towa about her words.

"Towa, what is it what's wrong? Where is my baby and Dark?"

"They're…"

She then paused as she felt something else, causing her to spring to action.

"They're here, but something is very wrong."

A few seconds later With and Wen both came running down the stairs. A few minutes later they then rushed back up the stairs with towels and rags in their mouths, Towa's eyes widened in wonder, at the sight of seeing Wen.

"It…it can't be if you're here Wen then that means that she's…."

Without another word Towa ran for the stairs Emiko, Kosuke and Daiki following at her heels.

"Towa what is going on? Where are Dai and Dark, and who in the world is Wen?" Emiko questioned as she followed the eternal guide up the stairs. Emiko's questions were answered once they made it up to Daisuke's room.

"Towa, she's beautiful. Who is she?"

Towa's bright emerald eyes widened in surprise, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"She Lady Ebony, of course who else would she be? She's a legend and savor in the art world just like Dark is. I wonder why she's here after all of these years."

Emiko's eyes soon fell on Daisuke's pale form.

"Daisuke, Towa what's wrong with him why is he so pale?"

Just as Emiko was about to reach out and touch Daisuke, Kosuke put a hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Kosuke, what are you doing that's our baby."

Kosuke's dark eyes showed a deep sadness as he looked down at Emiko.

"I know that Emiko, I just don't think it would be a good idea to touch him right now. Something isn't right here."

He's words only served to confuse Emiko.

"Kosuke, what do you mean by that?"

Kosuke glance over at Daisuke before looking back at Emiko.

"Why is it do you think that we can see Dark and Daisuke at the same time? Something has pulled the two of them apart. From what I'm feeling it can't be anything good. As much as I love our son, I love you even more Emiko I can risk something happening to you."

Emiko gasped at Kosuke's words.

"Oh Kosuke."

_**"**_You'll have to excuse me for being rude. As Towa has already told you I'm Ebony. I've done what I could to stabilize both Dark and Daisuke, if I could just figure out what magic he used in order to separate them."

Ebony's words confused them a little.

"Who are you talking about Ebony?"

"I'm talking about Krad that's who. He used an ancient magic to separate Daisuke from Dark."

Ebony glanced one more time at Daisuke and Dark.

"_**We don't have a lot of time. So we are going to have to hurry**_."

Ebony brown eyes narrowed toward the window.

"_**He's here.**_

Meiko's soft voice the asked.

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_**Well, kido we're going to have to fight him. Though I'm not sure what the out come will be."**_

"_If it means that Daisuke and Dark will be alright then I'm all for it."_

Ebony turned to look at Towa along with the Niwa family. Daisuke's grandfather stared at Ebony for a moment.

"Don't we know each other?"

Ebony just smiled at him.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago."

Towa's high pitched voice was heard next.

"Wait what are you doing, with the curse on you, you and your tamer could die."

Ebony gave Towa a weak smile.

"We both thank you for caring Towa, but in five months our life will be over any way. So why not do something good with the time we have. If we can weaken Krad enough it might be what we need to break the spell."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"_Come on out Ebony I know you are there. There is a magical artifact that doesn't feel your presence here."_

With a snap of her finger Wen turned into her deep violet wings. The wind blew her long purple hair behind her as she glided out of the window.

"_You can't save them you know. If you would have left them in the dimension I had them in they may have survived. However back out here in this world they haven't got a chance."_

"Maybe not, but I think we have an idea of what might work."

Holding a purple feather in her hand Ebony then threw it at Krad.

"_Ha, you missed me, my dear."_

"Did I really, Krad?"

Just then there was an explosion right behind Krad; which caused him to fall from the sky.

"_You bitch just you wait, I'll show you pain that you have never felt."_

"I really doubt that you could Krad we know a lot about pain and suffering."

'_**That's it, so that is the spell he used.'**_

"_**I know how to save Dark and Daisuke, Meiko but I'm not sure how drained you will feel. Especially since I don't have the energy to switch us out and keep you out."**_

"_It's okay Ebony; you do what has to be done. I'll be fine, besides its not like I have a family waiting for me like Daisuke. Beside the gift of life is a special one, so we can give it back to Dark and Daisuke. Even if it is a little tainted because we die giving it to them. This is all I have known, so if we end up asleep for twenty years or so we'll still be together."_

Meiko sounded so sure and happy and yet Ebony knew how sad her tamer really was; though right now none of it mattered. Saving Dark, the one person who still physically owned her heart and he didn't even know it.

Ebony winced in pain as her back hit something hard. It was then that she realized that Krad had her pinned again the tower of the Niwa home. The magic that he was pressing against her chest burned and straggled her at the same time.

"_Tell me why is it that Dark has your heart and you would not look at me not once."_

Was that grief that she saw pooling inside of Krad's golden orbs?

"I was created just like you and Dark, but free will was not one of the things I was given. When I was made my heart was given to Dark. Yet he doesn't know it. It was my punishment for being a fellow thief and so a curse as well."

Krad's right hand glowed yellow as he brought it closer to Ebony's stilled form.

"_You're lying."_

"Am I Krad, look at me and tell me who I look like the most."

Krad however refused to look at her.

"_Why would I even dream about believing you? You and your tamer would do anything to save Dark Mousy. If what you say is true then you aren't useful to me at all."_

Try as she might Ebony could help but cry out in pain; if she was in pain then she knew then that Meiko was in pain as well.

'_**Forgive me.'**_

"I'm afraid that I can't let you anywhere near the Niwa family; even if it means risking my own happiness."

Suddenly without any warning a blinking violet light was being given off from Ebony. Then in a blink of an eye she and Krad both disappeared. The only evidence that they had been there were a few white and violet feathers that lay on the ground below.

Once the light had faded Emiko looked out the window gasping at what she saw.

"Dad, Kosuke, Ebony and Krad they both have disappeared. What could have happened to them?

Towa looked very nervous as she looked from a sleeping Dark to a sleeping Daisuke who was getting color back into his cheeks.

"She has taken him into the void. It's a place that no work of art wants to go. It's where we go when we are no longer treasured in this world. If Ebony is hurt too badly we may never see them again. If that happens we might not ever get to talk with Mr. Dark or even Daisuke. Ebony's the only one I know who could break the spell that was used on them."

So what was the Niwa family going to do with Daisuke and Dark unconscious and the two people who could bring them back were gone stuck in another plain.

**TBC…..**

**(A/N: Oh wow it's been about a year and a half since I have updated this story. I'm so sorry. I hope you find this chapter interesting and I will try not to make you wait to long for the next Chapter.**

**Ja ne!**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


End file.
